


Who Knew?

by awesumgurl3



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesumgurl3/pseuds/awesumgurl3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Morgan has been hit on relentlessly by popular, seemingly cocky, and soccer star Tobin Heath. When she finally agrees to go on a date with her, she’s surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Knew?

**Author's Note:**

> PLS leave a comment and prompt ideas! :) thx for reading

“One date.”

“No.”

Tobin sighs as the younger girl shuts her locker.

“C’mon Al. One date and you’ll enjoy it.”

Alex rolls her eyes. “Never. And only my friends call me Al.”

Tobin watches the girl saunter off as Ashlyn, her best friend, comes up behind her.

“Damn. She told you, eh?”

Tobin shrugs coolly. “It’s alright. She’ll eventually agree.”

/\

“So what did she say word for word?” Kelley asks, wanting more detail. “C’mon!”

“She said,” Alex starts, “’One date. You’ll enjoy it babe.’ Some crap like that.” Alex mocks Tobin in a somewhat deep voice.

Kelley squeals and Ali shakes her head. “I can’t believe you rejected Tobin Heath. Again.” Kelley states. “Just look at her.” She puts her hand over her heart and pretends to faint. “She just…ugh.”

Ali laughs. “Whatever. I think you’re doing the right thing. Anyone who talks to me like that would get rejected…along with a slap in the face.”

Alex shrugs. She doesn’t see what’s so awesome about the brown eyed girl. She plays soccer which isfine, but other than that she seems like a weird teenage boy. Thinking she could pick up any girl she wanted. It angered Alex. What made it worse was that people found her attractive. People actually liked her awful attitude and pickup lines. Kelley sure did.

Alex laughs at her friend who is staring admiringly at Tobin who is sitting across the classroom. She’s just said something and her whole “crew”, if you can call it that, is laughing.

She’s so fake. Alex thinks. Tobin’s head is thrown back in laughter, as well. Her plain black tee hugs her muscular frame, and Kelley is practically drooling. 

“That body…how can you reject her?”

Alex merely rolls her eyes. “I can find a good body anywhere…I want someone with substance, someone with a great personality. Not someone who’s lazy and a player.”

Ali nods in agreement. “You know she won’t stop asking until you say yes though, right?”

Alex tilts her head to the side. “She’s going to be asking for a long time, then.”

/\

At lunch, Alex, Kelley, and Ali sit with a few of their friends at their normal lunch table, away from the student body. It wasn’t as if they were outcasts. They just didn’t like being in the center of the mess and drama that came with socializing with certain people.

Tobin is sitting her soccer friends at the table in the middle of the cafeteria. Alex looks away as two younger girls come up to Tobin as if she’s a celebrity of some sort.

“It’s so stupid. They act as if she’s Mia Hamm or something. The girl hasn’t even won an Olympic gold medal and they just—“ Alex shakes her head and groans. “What is so special about—“

“Alex, stop.” Kelley thinks something is hilarious.

“I can’t stand her with her black tee shirts and jeans and boots thinking she’s some superstar. Maybe I would give her a chance if she wasn’t an ass.”

Kelley chuckles. “You like her.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Then why are you driving yourself crazy behind her? It might be one ounce of you, maybe less than that, but a part of you is curious to see if the façade she puts up is actually genuine. You want to give her a chance, but you’re stubborn.” Kelley takes a bite of her salad. “Just give her a shot.”

“Why should I?”

Kelley shrugs. “If you try it and it works out, there you go. If it doesn’t you can’t say or think, “what if” because you know for sure. What do you have to lose? One date, Lex. C’mon. You know how many girls would love for Tobin Heath to even look their way?”

“Fine. If View Point loses to us on Friday, I don’t reject her the next time she asks. If they win, I do.”

Christen, a sophomore who’s a cheerleader, giggles. “We’ve lost to View Point an infinite amount of times,” she says. “The last time we beat them, Coach Ellis was playing.

Alex grins. “Exactly. Only a 2% chance I have to go on a date with you know who.”

/\

Friday comes and Alex can’t believe her luck: View Point lost.

She knows immediately. While she’s sitting at home with a huge tub of Ben and Jerry’s watching Glee, she gets a Snapchat from Kelley. She’s at the game, and it’s a video of the whole student section jumping up and down and yelling like an atomic bomb went off.

“WE WON!” Kelley screams. She zooms in on the field and the whole Forest High soccer team is cheering. Alex knows she makes it a point to get Tobin in the shot who’s waving at the crowd.

Alex feels her mouth go even drier as she seems the scoreboard in the background.

2-1.

Kelley isn’t BSing; they actually won.

Her phone buzzes and it’s Ali.

Ali: You heard the news I’m guessing.

Alex: Yeah. ):

Ali: Maybe this happened for a reason.

Alex: I doubt it.

/\

The next Monday while Alex is at her locker, she hears screaming and cheering. She turns around and practically rolls her eyes into the back of her head.

Tobin Heath is walking down the hall glowing with confidence. She might as well write ‘COCKY’ on her forehead in Sharpie. She’s wearing her usual jeans and black tee and is being high fived by everyone in sight.

“Good game, Heath,” a football player says, while giving her a bro hug.

She nods in gratitude, and Alex practically spits.

She can’t even say thank you.

Alex feels a tap on her shoulder and turns around.

“Hi, Tobin.” Alex decides being nice might make this easier.

“Hello. We beat View Point High.” Tobin smiles.

“And?” Well, there goes being nice.

“You aren’t happy? It’s the first time it’s happened in thirty years, you know.”

“And? You guys didn’t even win state.” Alex chuckles, bitterly.

“You’re in a mean mood today…” Tobin pauses. “Maybe going on a date with me would make it better.” She smirks.

Alex sighs, trying not to puke.

“Fine.”

Tobin is obviously taken aback. She gives Alex a look.

“Really? You’ll go on a date with me? Seriously?” Tobin sounds like an eager puppy dog. Alex smiles a little bit.

“Yes.”

Tobin turns bright red, and Alex can’t help but to think it’s somewhat cute. Somewhat.

“So is F-Friday ok,” Tobin stutters. “Seven?”

Alex nods. “That’s fine.” She takes a blue Sharpie from her locker and scribbles her address on Tobin’s arms in neat, small writing along with her phone number. “I expect you to be on time. If you aren’t at my house by seven, we aren’t going anywhere.”

Tobin salutes. “Aye, aye captain.”

Alex giggles. “Bye Tobin.”

“Bye.” Tobin walks away. Her confidence is about 1000 times greater, if that’s even possible.

/\

Kelley gives Alex a ‘really’ look at lunch. She had watched the whole interaction between her and Tobin at her locker, which is about five down from Alex’s.  
“That was the biggest flirt fest I’ve ever seen.” Kelley makes a goofy face and twirls her hair around her finger. “’Bye Tobin.” She giggles as if she’s just had her wisdom teeth taken out.

Alex punches her on the arm. “I didn’t do my hair like that! I just said bye.”

Kelley smirks. “Like you liked her.”

“We haven’t been on a date yet. She could be a butthole.”

Kelley shakes her head. “Did you see how she turned red like that? And was stuttering? She actually likes you.”

Alex shakes her head. “She was just trying to whoo me. Of course, she’ll do all of that.”

Alex couldn’t deny that it was adorable, though. And she hated that.

Kelley sighs. “So stubborn.”

/\

Unknown: Dress casual.

Alex: Who is this?

Unknown: I have an eight pack and I’m cute.

Alex: I know no one of the sorts.

Unknown: It’s Tobin, Alex.

Alex: Hmmm…what do you want?

Unknown: Just for you to dress casual on our date. I love saying that.

Alex: Casual?

Unknown: Haha. Just do it.

Alex: You’re a Nike spokesman now?

Unknown: Flirting by any chance? 

Alex turns redder than a fire truck.

Alex: No way, Heath. Bye.

Unknown: ;) Whatevs. Bye.

/\

Friday rolls along and Alex can’t help but to be somewhat excited. Kelley is helping her get ready. They’re looking through Alex’s wardrobe, and Kelley’s eyes widen.

“What do you think?”

It’s a Portland Thorns tee. Alex shrugs. They’d been looking for the perfect outfit for two years, it seemed like. Why not?

Alex sighs. “Ok.” She slides on her black jeans and black Converse, along with the shirt. She looked cute, but casual, she assumed.

Kelley gives her a thumbs up. “Tobin will love you.”

“Let’s hope not,” Alex quips.

Kelley gives her a look. “C’mon, Al. Give the girl a chance.”

“I am; I could’ve said no to the bet.”

“You had no choice but to say yes.”

“Kell.”

Kelley takes a step back. “I’m just saying she might surprise you.”

The doorbell rings.

“She’s here!” Kelley screams.

Alex puts her finger to her mouth. “Stop acting like she’s a god. Let’s go.” She walks down the stairs, and peeps through the peephole on the door. Kelley pushes her aside and opens the door.

“Hi, Tobin.”

Tobin smiles, charmingly. “Good evening, Kelley.”

Kelley practically melts. “Hi.”

At this point, Tobin is over the freckle faced girl. She’s looking at the blue eyed girl behind her.

“Nice shirt, Alex.” Tobin grins.

“Thanks.”

“This is for you.” Tobin holds out a white rose, and her cheeks are bright red. Kelley gasps, and Alex rolls her eyes.

“Thanks…I’ll go put this in some water.” Alex strolls to her kitchen and finds vase filling it halfway. Kelley is prancing behind her. “Did you see her face? OMG Alex! This is too cute. I can’t wait for you guys to have adorable babies, a golden retriever, and a huge—“

“Kelley, stop! Anyone can buy a rose at the market for a dollar and seventy five cents. This means nothing.” Alex is nice enough to lower her voice at the last sentence.

Kelley tilts her head. “Oh, c’mon! Your heart is doing somersaults right now, and we both know it.”

“Whatever, Kell.”

“Well, your princess is waiting. Go! And don’t be an ass, will you?”

Alex steps around a wall to see Tobin standing up and craning her head looking around. She’s wearing her usual letterman jacket (covered in patches, she might add), a black tee hugging her muscular frame, and Nikes.

Alex cannot deny that she is cute.

Very cute. But then again, she can find a cute person anywhere.

“I’m ready to go.” Alex grabs her hoodie, and Tobin grins.

“Awesome.” Tobin opens the door for Alex and they step out into the crisp, cool air. Alex gasps. “No!”

Tobin smirks. Alex’s jaw is dropped open at Tobin’s motorcycle. Or in Alex’s eyes, a killing machine.

“We’re taking my car.”

Tobin sighs. “Really?”

“Yes.”

“What’s your problem?”

“That thing cannot protect us if we get hit by a semi.”

“And your sedan can? Alex, lighten up. Please.”

“You know I can cancel this whole thing right now.” Alex has to use her leverage.

Tobin rolls her eyes. “Not that card. Please just trust me.”

And Alex isn’t sure if it’s the fact that she doesn’t really want to argue, the way Tobin’s gazing at her with her warm brown eyes, or if she just wants to get the date over with. But for some reason, she gives in.

“Whatever. Do you at least have a helmet?”

Tobin takes a blue and orange striped helmet off of the handlebars. “Only for you.”

Alex chuckles. “And what about your skull, genius?”

Tobin shrugs, nonchalant as usual. “No biggie. You’re going to have to hold onto me really tight, alright?”

Alex gulps and nods. They get onto the bike, and it roars to life. “Here we go!” Tobin says, pulling out of the driveway. Alex wraps her arms around her, not saying a word.

/\

Alex can’t help but to snort when they arrive at their destination.

Diamond Bar Elementary School playground. She has déjà vu thinking about her eleven year old self sliding down the now way too short slides and swinging on swings that are rusty and probably couldn’t hold her weight.

Tobin steps off the bike and hold her arms out. “Viola! Surprise.”

“Is there any significance behind this?”

Tobin gives her a small smile. “What better way to get to know the most beautiful girl in school than the place we first met?”

Alex feels the somersaults Kelley mentioned coming on. They take a seat on the swings.

“Well, tell me about yourself Tobin Heath. And not the Tobin Heath I see at school.”

“What?”

“I know that there’s more to you.”

“Why do you figure that?”

Alex sighs looking up at the periwinkle sky. “I think everyone has two sides: one they show to the public and their true one. I don’t want to see your first one; there’s more to you.”

“There isn’t much to me.”

Alex gives her a look. “What are your fears, hopes, your dreams?”

“I fear that this date will go terribly wrong, I hope I can eventually be your girlfriend, and I dream of taking you to prom. How’s that?”

Alex playfully smacks her. “As nice as that was, seriously.”

“Um…” Tobin pauses. “I fear of never reaching my full potential and always wondering what if. I think that’s the worst thing you could ever do in life. Wonder ‘what if I did that’, ‘what if I should’ve done this’. Why not try it to know for sure? Life is too short.”

Alex nods. “Hopes?”

“I hope to get out of Diamond Bar and make something of myself. I want to be a pro soccer player, but realistically I just want to see more. Life here is great, but there’s more in this world.” Tobin stares in space, thoughtfully. “I dream to be an Olympian and travel the world. Helping and impacting tons of people in a positive way. But god forbid if I tear my ACL or something, I want to be a lawyer.”

Alex licked her lips. Who knew?

“You’re great at arguing.”

Tobin laughs and leans back. Alex tries not to stare at her gorgeous flexing arm muscles. “What about you, Morgan?” Tobin is staring at her intently with those brown eyes, and that’s all Alex at the moment can think about.

“I don’t know. I don’t really have a true fear; fear is a choice. Hopes? I hope to go to an amazing college and get a great education. I want to be an oncologist. My grandpa died of cancer when I was seven.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Tobin states, genuinely.

Alex nods. “Dreams? To live life at the fullest and save people of this awful illness we call cancer.”

Tobin smiles a little. “That was just beautiful.”

Alex rolls her eyes. “It was cheesy.”

“But beautiful. I don’t think there’s anyone else in this city I could talk to like this. Free of judgment. I know we aren’t besties, but this is easy. No strings attached.”

Alex licks her lips. She imagines how Tobin must feel with people in her face wanting something all of the time; a selfie, a phone number, a schedule, a date. She can see how it’d be irritating after a while; people treating you as if you’re different. Tobin is no different than any other high school student, except for her amazing talent.

“What’s it like? Being treated as if you’re a superstar.”

Tobin shrugs. “Tiring. I think I’m talented, but it’s nice to not talk about soccer. Everyday someone asks me about college, when really I haven’t thought that far ahead. I know I want to go, but not specifics. I just want to live my high school life. We only have a year left. This is cool. Like a mental getaway to a certain degree.”

Alex nods and looks around. “Feels like just yesterday we were on this playground for recess in Mrs. Bryson’s class.”

Tobin chuckles. “She always wore expensive perfume. And she always had on off brand Gucci.” Alex smiles. “Yes, she was quite a character. You always gave her a hard time.”

Alex remembers a short, baseball cap wearing Tobin Heath arguing with the older lady in her fifth grade class. It was quite funny, but Mrs. Bryson thought otherwise.

Tobin laughs. “I was just explaining while I was right. And she thought I was being ‘rude’.” She laughs harder. “She hated me. She thought you were an angel.”

Alex shrugs. “How could you not?” She glances at her watch. 9:05. Two hours? It seemed like it had been minutes. “Tobin, can you please take me home? It’s getting late. My curfew is 10:00.”

Tobin swallows. “Of course.” She stands up and dusts woodchips off her jeans. They walk in silence to the motorcycle.

/\

“I had fun.” They’re standing at Alex’s doorstep. “Maybe we could do it again sometime?” Tobin inquires, nervous.

Alex smiles. “Maybe.”She pauses. “You’re not what I thought you’d be.”

Tobin laughs. “What’d you think I’d be like?”

“Bigoted, rude, conceited…must I go on?”

Tobin shrugs. “I could see how you’d think that.”

Alex then leans down and gives Tobin a kiss on her cheek. “I truly did have a great time,” Alex whispers.

Tobin nods, blushing. “I did too.” There’s a moment of silence.

“Have a nice night, Alex.”

“You too, Tobin.” Tobin smiles, and turns around walking towards her motorcycle.

/\

As Alex walks through the door, Kelley is standing with her arms crossed. “Well for someone who hates Tobin, your lips say otherwise.”

Alex rolls her eyes. “You were actually eavesdropping? Get a life, Kelley.”

Kelley giggles. “Geez, I’m messing with you. I think you guys are cute. But tell me: what was she like?”

Alex sighs, dreamily. “Cute, funny, and those eyes. And her arms are just…Kelley I can’t believe that I sound like this.”

Kelley giggles again. “I can; it’s Tobin Heath. She can turn anyone into a fangirl. So she was a total stud?”  
Alex nods. “And such a gentlewoman. We went on her motorcycle and she let me wear her helmet.”

Kelley gasps. “OMG! Did you have to hold on to her?”

“Yes. And her abs are tougher than ever.” Alex pictures a sweaty Tobin working out in a gym, droplets running down her defined body. She shivers.  
“And she’s so focused on her future. Living for today, but working to get somewhere, ya know? She’s not what people see in the halls.”

Kelley grins. “I’m glad you had fun. I’ll bet you’re happy View Point’s star forward had an off day, huh?”

Alex can’t deny that losing that game was probably the highlight of her school year thus far after her date. “Yeah…” She falls back onto the couch think about those eyes she admires so much.

Who knew?


End file.
